The next generation of sannin
by love203
Summary: orochimaru has a kid, naruto isn't alone, who are these people who adopted him? for now narutoxharem please r&r I DON'T OWN NARUTO..... i putting this on hiatus intill i get the commments on the people they want in the harem
1. The Bond

This is my first one so go easy

**Boss summons**

_**boss thoughts**_

_Thoughts_

_**Me**_

**Kyuubi**

_**Kyuubi's thoughts**_

**Syuubi**

_**Syuubi's thoughts**_

**Nibi**

**_Nibi's thoughts_**

* * *

The same day as Naruto's birth, a new baby girl name Micky Tojiro was born. Her father's name was Orochimaru Tojiro/ hyuuga (**I looked up orochimaru's last name up, this is what I got and i added hyuuga, but lets say he doesn't know he is a hyuga and can't use the clans jutsu. Oh and yes I'm using orochimaru as her father**). Her mother's name is akiko hacker/ uchiha. Akiko was watching the baby girl sleep peacefully in her crib while thinking about a month ago.

**Flashback**

"but honey what about our baby I mean this Cheetah of Death could kill her/him, I mean there is a reason why she is the 10 tailed beast" Akiko pleaded. Orochimaru just chuckled "this will make her invincible and I don't think the baby can not handle the syuubi, yes syuubi might be the Cheetah of Death but this baby might be a complete hacker and she might actually be able to even surpass me". Orochimaru pulled Akiko into a hug to comfort her.

**End of flashback**

Akiko sighed she was in the leaf villages hospital and scared that Orochimaru might try something sense she was dyeing because Orochimaru had used the sealing jutsu and used her as a sacrifice. She looked out the window and watched the nine tailed fox as she started destroying more homes. She had met Minato the 4th hokage an hour ago and she knew what he was going to do to make this village safe, she knew his wife(**aka: akiko's best friend kushina from childhood**) just gave birth to a baby boy that they named Naruto and was going to seal the nine tailed fox into naruto. She turned her attention to the sleeping baby girl again and picked her up. Kushina and her wanted naruto and micky to be best friends, sense kushina had read somewhere that the nine tailed fox and the cheetah of death were very close friends and at some point lovers and they knew they would be hated because everyone knew who micky's father is and naruto would be hated for the nine tailed beast inside him, they figured they might not be alone. When she finally got to room 223 she opened it to reveal a kushina who knew she was dyeing because she was injured when the nine tailed fox attacked and a sleeping naruto in the crib next to the crib was the 3rd hokage, he looked up from naruto to akiko and smiled when he saw the baby in her hands. The look on his face told akiko that minato had finished his job and was dead. Akiko walked to the cradle and placed micky right next to naruto and then something really weird happened naruto and micky's eyes opened but the way the eyes turned colors, naruto's eyes turned red while micky's eyes turned black and then it ended and the both sleeping babies just smiled. Akiko was happy that meant they would have a strong bond, but when she turned to see the 3rd hokage and saw he was confused, so she started to explain "don't worry that was a good thing that means they will have a strong bond and the reason naruto's eyes turned red is because of the nine tailed fox and the reason micky's eyes turned black is because of the cheetah of death, that meant they both were just seeing if they were right about each other". The 3rd nodded, then akiko fell down she wasn't breathing. He sighed and said "she is dead", then looked up to kushina who at the same time fell slump as akiko fell. He sighed and said out loud "I thought I retired, and minato forgot to tell me how he does the paper work", "so the old man is back in business". The 3rd turn to see a woman and an old man with white and then he went wide eyed. "But, tsunade, jiraiya what are you guys doing here I thought you would be in some far of place like the hot springs and the bars and the casinos", that earned a chuckle from a younger girl who had just walked in; she has long black hair, a kimono and a pig with her. Then tsunade cleared her throat and spoke up "we are here because there was a rumor that cold, heartless teammate of ours just had a baby born and well I wanted to see the kid, jiraiya here wanted to see if the kid had an evil look in her/his eyes sarutobi sensei, oh and this is shizune". Sarutobi nodded and waved them to come over to see two babies in the crib, but they could tell they were not related because the boy had blonde hair, and blue eyes, then the girl had black hair and black eyes. But they did have something in common they had three like whisker marks on each cheek. Then sarutobi spoke up "the boy's name is naruto he is minato's son, the girl's name is micky she is orochimaru's daughter" they all nodded.

**Hokage's tower:**

"I need you two to look after both of the kids; I do not want to separate the 2, they have a very close bond, even right now they have that bond because both kids have a demon sealed inside them, micky has the cheetah of death sealed inside her and naruto has the nine tailed fox, kushina had told me that the cheetah of death and the nine tailed fox were actually close friends and at some time lovers, so you see why I don't want to separate them"? Sarutobi asked shizune and jiraiya nodded. Tsunade was listening but she was too focused on the babies in her arms to nod. Sarutobi saw this and smiled so did shizune and jiraiya. Then tsunade spoke up "we will adopt them" all of them were surprised that she said that. Then she continued "they need a family to be loved by and you know that the villager's will let their fear and hatred blind their judgment". Sarutobi nodded and said "well that will help them; also I will have you, and tsunade, shizune, kurenai, asuma, kakashi, rin and gai to train them, also I want you to watch this kid yugito she is a baby too and she has a demon sealed in her too, one more thing I have heard that orochimaru plans on getting micky back I need you guys to be careful". They all nodded and then signed the adoption papers. As they were leaving sarutobi couldn't help but smile, but the perfect moment came into fear. As jiraiya grabbed tsunade's butt, by that time she had given the kids to shizune and started the chase to kill jiraiya. Sarutobi shook his head and thought "how did he turn out that way".

**At tsunade's place:**

Tsunade just put the kids down and walked back into the living room. Jiraiya knew the look she had on her face, but ignored it because he still had a sore body from his earlier tsunade beat down.

**Six years later:** "ok, micky, naruto, yugito we start your training with me today". Naruto jumped up, yugito said "finally", and micky just smiled, but everyone was use to that, micky, naruto and yugito are very smart, last month asuma got them to take a test to know how much intellect they had. Asuma told them that micky had 300 or more intellect, yugito had the second highest intellect it was up to 250 and naruto had an intellect of 200. Micky was smart she knew she would have to stay calm in training or in a battle. Micky knew she had to listen carefully or she wouldn't get it to its full extend. What was surprising though was how much talent she had. Micky was actually born with complete sharigan and then born with byakugan. She is almost a full hacker too, the only thing she needs to become a full hacker is the 4th stage in dorinda. Dorinda is very helpful to her, the 1st stage helped her with her instincts, the 2nd helped her with her chakra control, the 3rd helped her detect any kind of genjutsu even if it was high above her level, and when she gets the 4th she will be able to see any attack on her a minute before it happens. Tsunade was a little concern that micky and yugito liked black instead of any other color, but they just told her that it helped them blend in if they were in the night. Naruto liked orange but he didn't wear orange he wore black too. The three of them had a black mask, t-shirts and pants. Naruto and yugito had a regular t-shirt and micky had a black long sleeve shirt that covers her neck, it has her clans symbol on it, it has a yellow circle on the back and has 4 squares in the circle and has 3 out of 4 dots, she will get the 4th when she gets to that stage, what is cool is that the dot will appear on her shirt when she does get to that stage. The three of them also had a sword on their back, a black pouch behind so they can hold their paper bombs and shuriken, and a black kunai holster. Jiraiya just started training them today and was teaching them the rasengan. And they were at the last step and got it perfect. They were very amazing and he had to think of another jutsu to teach them, but sadly they got everything, then he rembered they didn't know the summoning jutsu. He made a few hand signs and a toad with a scroll appeared. He started to explain "ok, this is the last jutsu I got that you don't know you need to bite your thumb and sign your name on the contract". They did as they were told and made a few signs. Micky put lots of chakra into it and she summoned none other than gamabunta. "**What is this, who are, jiraiya why have you summon me**" gamabunta said all mad. Micky let out a sigh. Micky spoke up "I summoned you". Gamabunta laughed "**you summoned me, hahaha**". Micky sighed again and then made chakra go around her body, and gamabunta then realized she did summon him "**very well when you need me summon me**". Then he left and it was naruto who had to summon now, he did just like micky did and summoned him. "**Hmm…yes? Do you need something**" he asked micky who shook her head and pointed to naruto. "**Oh, so you summoned me, well same goes for you when you need help, now let me sleep**" then gamabunta left. It was yugito's turn and she did they same. "**What know, who summoned me"**? Naruto pointed to yugito and gamabunta said "**ok well like I said need me then summon me know let me get some sleep I had a long day**". Jiraiya sighed he couldn't believe they got his respect so fast, but then again they did master the rasengan and chidori when kakashi was teaching them. Jiraiya started to yell "ok, let's go you guys are probally hungry". They nodded and walked of with him.

**At ichiraku:** "hello micky, naruto, yugito and jiraiya what would you like". Naruto yelled "pork ramen", jiraiya said "chicken", and yugito said "pork". Micky just gave him a look and he knew what she wanted. "Naruto, I want you to eat slowly", jiraiya said this and naruto slowed down. Micky ate, but didn't pull her mask down. She was deep in thought "_tomorrow we begin in the academy, naruto, yugito and I should make it were people think we are dead lasts_" and the she spoke up "naruto, yugito tomorrow we start the academy, I think we should make it were people think we are dead lasts". Naruto and yugito nodded and naruto said "ok, micky".

**Tomorrow at tsunade's place:** naruto was still sleeping while micky and yugito were eating and then micky drank her tea. Micky got up and placed her dishes in the sink then went up stairs to get ready she saw naruto was still asleep, she shook her head and went in and said "naruto wake up", but he didn't, her eye started a twitching thing, she then went into her and yugito's room and got a blow horn. She came back in and put it right by his ear and blew it, he fell of the bed and saw micky with a smirk, he knew she liked to see him in pain, but as long as she or yugito is the one who puts him through it. Then micky called out to her pet cat, yugito, yugito's monkey, naruto and his fox "come on akemi, yugito, silver, naruto and spike we got to get a move on we start our training with gai and then we have to get to the academy". After she said that, a cat that had a collar that said akemi, jumped on her shoulder. Then a fox that had a collar that said spike jumped on naruto's shoulder. Then a monkey jumped up on yugito's shoulder, the monkey had a collar that said silver. They said "bye mom, aunty shizune, and ero-pop". They could hear jiraiya go all mad for calling him that.

**At training ground with gai:** "OK MY YOUTHFUL TRAINIES WE WILL START OUR TRAINING TODAY, PUT THESE WEIGHTS ON THEN I WANT YOU TO DO 500 PUSH-UPS, SIT-UPS, PULL-UPS, AND LAST I WANT YOU TO RUN AROUND KONOHA 1 ON YOUR FEET AND THEN 1 ON YOUR HANDS" all 3 kids sweat dropped. When they were done putting their weights on they sake into the ground and they all groaned

**A few hours later at the academy:** "Ok, I'm going to call out your names, you say here when I call your name out, ok first is…" iruka was interrupted by a puff of smoke. It revealed rin, that's when he noticed 3 kids with her, one on her back, one in front, and the other just fell to the ground. Iruka and mizuki looked at the kids and thought what happened to them. Rin sighed she spoke up "gai trained them, unfortunately I was too late to tell him not to give them crazy training". Iruka said "I feel so bad for them" and mizuki thought "_they diserve it, those demons_"

**In micky's mind a few minutes ago:** she was having a conversation with Syuubi, she said to Syuubi "is he even human." "**I don't think you want to know that answer because if he is human and he calls this light training I hate to see his hard training, kitten**". "You are right I don't want to know the answer to that, but…awe, what beautiful light", making syuubi to sweat drop. "**No kitten don't go into the light**!!", and micky said something that would usually make her laugh her butt off but this was not that time "but I have to it is so beautiful". Micky then saw that naruto and yugito were in the same mind as her and started to say "man, I am glad that you guys are in here, I might of went to the light if you didn't" while wiping off some sweat, yugito said "me too", and naruto nodded in agreement then said "I will get you gai do you hear me"

**In another part of the leaf village:** gai was eating and had a shiver down his spine. He gulped the only time he had a shiver is either he made anko mad at him or made the trio of doom (**they are called that for them being so talented and can kick your butt fast and easy**) mad at him.

**Back at in micky's mind:** naruto then said "let's go back, we are at the academy" and the girls nodded.


	2. psycho girl

**Boss summons**

_Thoughts_

_**Me**_

_Kyuubi speaking_

_**Kyuubi's thoughts**_

_Syuubi speaking_

_**Syuubi's thoughts**_

* * *

**_Back at the academy:_** all the kids in the room thought one thing "_who is this gai? He must be crazy_", then the trio of doom woke up. Micky got all mad and started to pick a lock that looked like it was impossible to open. Micky was really mad now she couldn't get this dang thing off and picking the lock wasn't working. Naruto and yugito backed away they knew that her anger could be bad, if you added anko's anger with tsunade's and times it by 5 that's what Micky's anger could go up to, and bad enough is she has tsunade's strength and anko's like of kunai and shuriken. That's when micky pulled out a kunai, even this made rin back away and she isn't really scared of anything. Micky started to attack the lock with the kunai, and she said "I am going to get you off one way or another you dang weights and I am so going to kill you uncle gai the next time I see you". Everyone thought she was frickin psycho, kyuubi, nibi, and syuubi could be heard laughing their butts off. Just then gai appeared with luck or you could say unlucky for him maybe, micky sensed him and stopped her assault on the weights and her killer intent was poring like mad, it took every ounce of her inner strength to not attack him, but to his unlucky self she couldn't hold back and she said "ok, uncle gai let's have a little train exercise, it is called run away from the sharp objects", and gai was really unlucky because he didn't know what she was talking about till she pulled tons of kunai and shuriken out, he paled, he put his hands in defense and said "you wouldn't really hurt me would you, I mean I am like an uncle to you". Naruto shook is head and said "you can not talk her out of killing you, she is just like aunt anko", and that just made him pale even more. She said "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, I will kill you" and she started throwing kunai and shuriken everyone went pale and jumped under their desk to take cover. This went on for about an hour and everyone wonder how she had so much kunai and shuriken, and that is when she started to throw chairs and any kunai or shuriken she would pass by and naruto was thinking "gai you're a dead man, oh crap how did she get the desk that is suppose to be in the floor" and naruto went pale even kyuubi paled at this and thought "**dang that kid is scary syuubi you had too make her so scary**". Nibi and syuubi just started to laugh harder. Gai, iruka, and mizuki went real pale when they saw this, iruka, mizuki, and the kids in the class thought the same thing "_note to self: **do not** get her mad if you want to live to see another day_". It ended with gai rushed to the hospital from a kunai in each arm and leg, then tons of bruises on his body. Iruka and mizuki were still pale because usually gai is hard to beat. Rin started cranking up so hard and rolling on the floor and everyone looked at her, micky who was still mad because she forgot to get gai to take of these stupid weights, she just blew her hair out of her face and puffed. Iruka still pale said "o…… o…… k……. k, let's get started, we will introduce ourselves, say your full name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams" and everyone nodded. Rin finally stopped laughing and said "I am going to see if gai is okay" and she left. Iruka who finally stopped being pale said "how about you" while pointing to yugito. She nodded and started "my name is Yugito Nii, my likes are fish, my family, and training, I dislike perverts with little orange books, I hate fan girls, my hobbies are training, pranking, helping Micky put Naruto-kun here in a lot of pain and hanging with Micky and naruto, my dream is to prove stupid boys that girls can be strong." Iruka nodded and pointed to naruto who started "ok, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are training, ramen, family and ramen, my dislikes are stupid people, fan girls, and when my yugito-hime or micky-hime prank me or wake me up with a blow horn" he shot a glare at micky who just smirked and he continued "I hate GAY BOYS, my hobbies are hanging around, training and pranking, my dream is to be the best hokage in the world". Iruka nodded and pointed at micky who just shrugged and said " my name is micky hacker, i like hanging with my friends, sushi, pranking and putting naru-kun in alot of pain, i hate fangirls, perverted men and organge books, my hobbies are play pranks, training, and playing with kunai and shuriken, my dream is to show people i can be powerful even if if i'm a girl and to have a family " Iruka nodded . After everyone was done iruka started a history lesson and micky started biting her lip when he started to talk about orochimaru, it took every ounce of inner strength to not punch somthing. Finally it was over and she ran out the door faster than anyone and sakura asked "iruka sensei what is wrong with micky, I think she was crying". Naruto sighed he knew this would get to her, after all he is her father and it hurts her that he is the reason all the grown ups hate her. Yugito spoke up "orochimaru is a sore subject for her and she doesn't like to talk about him much". Sakura still curious asked "but why" and naruto spoke up this time "well let's say she knows of him, but I can not tell you her history she'll tell you if she wants to". Sakura nodded, naruto and yugito used shushin to catch up to her. Micky wasn't crying, she never cried once, she just go punch something if she was mad, so she was training throwing kunai and shuriken into a tree. She smiled she got them all in and then was about to head home, when she smelt naruto and yugito coming to her, so she stayed and waited for them. When they finally got there she was asleep, and the training ground was trashed. they picked her up and started to go home.

**at their house:**naruto and yugito just walked in, and tsunade was at their side quicker than a blink of the eye, and said "is she alright? what happened?". naruto just shrugged and said "she was training". Tsunade shook her head and took micky to her room and laid her on the bed.


	3. school

**morning:**the light shown through Micky and yugito's room. she was just opening her eyes when the sun hit her eyes, so she shut them and groaned. she was very soar from yesterday's training. she finally got up and put her usual cloths on and went down stairs. there she saw yugito at the table. she figured naruto was still asleep and sat down. when they got done eating they went to naruto's room and woke him up. he got dressed and ate breakfast. after he was he got his shoes on and they head to the academy. they were almost there when drunks started to gather so they shushined to the academy. when they got there almost everyone was there, except mizuki and iruka, so they sat down and waited. when iruka got here and said mizuki is sick, and that today we will be throwing kunai, micky smirked. micky was first to go up she got 1/10, naruto was next he got 1/10, and yugtio got the same. sasuke got 9/10 and smirked thinking no one will beet him because he is an uchiha (**uchiha clan is already dead**).


	4. harem girls i chose

people i have chosen to put in the harem:

Anko Mitirashi

Kurenai Yuhhi

Yugao Uzuki

Micky Hacker

Yugito Nii

and Hana Inuzuka


End file.
